Melanion
Melanion Genji (Née Lightbringer) is an Blood Elf from the Azerothian Union married to Tenno Sugihito. Formerly a monk from the 3rd Army of the Maroon Army. Melanion has been a rather controversial figure in the New Empire of Japan since she began dating the Tenno during the Canterlot Summit. She caused further controversy when she temporially left the Tenno after Imperial Japanese forces taunted Tarakian ships and forced the Union to join the side of Pro-embargo forces. During her current break away from the tenno, she has confirmed she has taken up a career of acting and has appeared in two movies as an extra. Early life Adoption Life at sea Departure from sea life Living on land Academy years Meeting Tyrendineda Blood Elf-High Elf split Falling out with Tyrendineda Rise of the Union School life Becoming a monk Assignment to Octarius Life on Octarius Events before the invasion of Octarius The invasion of Octarius Occupation of Octarius The Second battle of Octarius Extraction Graduation In the Maroon Army Bootcamp First Assignment, Equestria Meeting Sugihito The Canterlot Summit Crisis Assignment to the Union Tokyo Embasssy Troubles at the gym The developing relationship with the Tenno Proposal Outrage Marriage Life as the Kogo Becoming a proper lady Learning the ropes Pregnancy Personal Life Personality Melanion has a rather warm personality most of the time, while usually being rather forward with most of her thoughts. Though when pushed, Melanion can become very aggressive and possibly even violent especially when threatened or angered. Abilties Melanion was considered a fine monk during her time with the Maroon Army, her iron discipline was admired by a few in high command. Currently, Melanion’s monk training has paid off with her recent career in acting with her playing several jobs as an extra in action movies. Family Background of Melanion’s biological family has been deemed classified by the Azerothian Union Rangers. Though the Rangers have confirmed, the Chief Ranger is indeed Melanion’s mother, nothing is known of her father other than he was another High Elf. Melanion’s adoptive mother, Vynai Lightwing is the current Admiral of the fleet of the Azerothian Union and commands the entire Azerothian fleet. The Admiral is not married, nor does she have any children other than Melanion. Appearence Melanion stands at 213 cm or 7 foot. Her height is one of the first things many people notice. Melanion is unusually tall for a Blood Elf, who usually are on average six feet tall. Melanion has dirty blonde hair, which she has been growing out recently, saying she got bored of her usual pixie short hair. Religion Originally, Melanion followed the Church of the Holy Light. This was mostly due to the fact of her adoptive mother, being a priest and later a Paladin of the Church. Though, this has changed over the recent years with her conversion to the Imperial Cult after her marriage to Sugihito. Though many claim that she is still rather active with the Church of Holy Light, only converting to the Imperial Cult for marriage reasons while continuing to worship the holy light, the clergy of the Holy Light have denied these rumours. Image gallery Melanion Formal.jpg|Melanion Genji in a dress. Holiday 2016 Suggy and Mel.jpg|Sugihito and Melanion in festive attire. DarthKaiser - Elf Mother and Child.png Category:The Azerothian Union Category:Maroon Army Category:Characters Category:Azerothian Category:Blood Elf